First Touchdown
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Kau bukan lagi pemuda botak yang hanya bisa belajar. Yang tenggelam dalam tumpukan buku di kamar./Sekarang kau adalah prajurit yang tak gentar./For ES21 Fanfiction Indonesia Awards: Metamorphose./Canon./Drabble./Stuck at genre; just general/


Disclaimer : _**Eyeshield 21**_ © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**WARNING!** : _**drabble (less than 800 words),**_ _**less dialogue**_**, canon, 2****nd**** PoV, ****OOC**, _typos_, ngga jelas-_-, nggapenting, maksa, penuh dengan keabalan, etc.

.

_Dedicated for "Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Indonesia Awards": **M**etamorphose_

.

.

An Eyeshield 21 fanfiction by karin-mikkadhira-,

_**First Touchdown**_

.

.

.

_Dan itulah _touchdown_ pertamamu..._

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sekarang giliranmu."<p>

* * *

><p>Pemuda <em>blonde-spike<em> itu memanggilmu. Telah tiba waktunya kamu melangkah maju. Sudah cukup banyak waktu yang kaugunakan untuk menunggu. Karena itu, jangan ragu, teguhkan hatimu. Melangkahlah, sambut gemuruh lapangan itu.

Kaulangkahkan kakimu—perlahan tapi pasti—menuju tepi lapangan. Kau berhenti tepat di depan garis putih pemisah bagian dalam lapangan dengan _bench_. Kau selalu memandangi garis _side line_ itu. Hanya memandanginya. Selama ini kau selalu duduk di _bench_, dan hanya memandanginya. Garis itu begitu dekat, namun sebenarnya tembok pembatas abadi.

Sekarang, kau tegap berdiri di depan garis itu, bersiap melangkahkan kakimu menuju dimensi lain—arena perang yang belum pernah kauinjak.

Kaulangkahkan kakimu dengan pasti.

Betismu bergetar, tanganmu berkeringat. Kau bisa mendengar dan merasakannya, gemuruh itu. Teriakan penonton yang sangat dahsyat. Kau sendiri yang paling tahu apa yang kaurasakan saat itu. Kau berlari menuju posisimu. Bersiap untuk berperang, meski amunisi yang kausiapkan tidak banyak.

_Degg_

Kau merasakan sesuatu yang lain saat pemuda bertahi lalat itu—Ikkyu—muncul di hadapanmu. Dia menjagamu. Bagai _sniper_ yang siap menembak kemanapun kau berlari. Kau bergetar.

* * *

><p>"Biarpun sedikit, aku harus bisa berguna, harus!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kau mencoba mengabaikan sang <em>sniper<em>. Kau berlari sesuai rutemu. Tapi, ah, kau terjatuh, terantuk kakimu sendiri. Payah. Kau mencoba lagi. Terjatuh lagi. Payah. Sang _sniper_ pun bosan menjagamu. Baginya yang jenius, kau hanyalah debu kecil yang tidak perlu disapu.

* * *

><p>"Kekeke."<p>

* * *

><p>Pemuda <em>blonde-spike<em> itu menyunggingkan seringai setan kebanggaannya. Setengah tahun dilewatinya untuk menunggu saat ini. Detik-detik yang mungkin hanya sekali terjadinya. Dia menunggumu berlari—dan sekaranglah saatnya!

Kau berlari, melihat, berpikir, memutuskan. Dalam sekejap kau melihat satu cela. Kosong. Nol. Dan kau yakin, Hiruma Youichi akan melempar ke sana. Maka kau harus menangkapnya. Harus.

* * *

><p>"Kumohon jangan sadar, Agon, Ikkyu."<p>

* * *

><p>Tapi terlambat. Mereka mengejarmu. Kini bukan hanya satu <em>sniper <em>yang mengejarmu, tapi dua. Si pemuda bertahi lalat dan pemuda gimbal berkacamata. Mereka siap dengan timah panas mereka masing-masing untuk melukai tubuhmu yang kurus dan tak berotot itu. Yang bisa kaulakukan hanya berlari. Sebisa mungkin menjauhi kedua pemburu haus darah yang mengejarmu; berusaha merampas napasmu. Untuk sekejap kau lupa, _40 yard dash_-mu tidak sampai pas lima detik, sementara dua pemburu di belakangmu lebih cepat darimu. _40 yard dash_ mereka di bawah lima detik. Dalam sekejap mereka berada di belakang urat lehermu.

* * *

><p>"Agon! Ayo kita tanding siapa yang ambil bola ini!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Degg<em>

Kau diacuhkan. Kau dibuang. Mereka menggenggammu sehingga kau kehabisan napas di ruang bernama keberadaan.

Mereka tidak melihatmu. Mereka tidak peduli siapa target mereka—kamu, Yukimitsu. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya: siapa yang bisa menembakmu duluan.

* * *

><p>"Memang percuma ... aku ... tidak cocok."<p>

* * *

><p>Ya. Teman-teman sekolah dasarmu dulu hanya menganggapmu si jidat besar yang tak berguna. Ibumu menganggap olahraga itu barbar dan tidak cocok dengamu. Guru bimbingan belajarmu mengatakan bahwa yang terpenting adalah belajar dan belajar dan belajar. Kegiatan klub tidaklah penting menurutnya. Dan kau terus belajar dan belajar dan belajar, tanpa memberi napas kepada ruang bernama "Keinginan Berolahraga" atau "Keinginan Mengikuti Klub".<p>

* * *

><p>"Manusia itu punya kecocokan."<p>

* * *

><p>Kalimat itu terus terngiang di telingamu. Kalimat yang dilontarkan dari bibir guru <em>bimbel<em>mu yang _studyholic_ itu.

* * *

><p>"Tidak ... cocok?"<p>

* * *

><p>Bukan! Bukannya tidak ada kecocokan, bukan karena larimu lamban. Ingat saat-saat kau tertekan, ingat saat-saat kau berjuang sekuat tenaga menyelesaikan latihan demi latihan, ingat saat-saat kau diberi kepercayaan. Sejak awal kau memang pemenang, hanya saja selama ini kau terbenam di dasar ruang ketidakmampuan.<p>

.

Kau mampu. Jangan ragu. Langkahkan kakimu. Terus maju.

.

Kau bukan lagi pemuda botak yang hanya bisa belajar. Yang tenggelam dalam tumpukan buku di kamar.

.

Sekarang kau adalah prajurit yang tak gentar.

.

* * *

><p>"Bukannya tidak bisa karena tidak cocok, tapi karena aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Karena aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, maka aku jadi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi khusus untuk tahun ini ... berbeda!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kau melompat. Tak memedulikan aura kematian dari kedua <em>sniper<em> yang memepetmu.

* * *

><p>"Pasti kutangkap!"<p>

* * *

><p>Bola oval itu jatuh dari ketinggian setelah beberapa detik melayang dan melakukan gerak parabola. Bola oval yang memiliki <em>irregular bound<em> itu menyentuh telapak tanganmu, lalu memantul lagi. Untungnya, kecepatanmu saat melompat tadi memungkinkanmu mencapai jarak maksimum yang bisa dicapai bola. Entah berapa sudut elevasinya saat bola itu memantul tadi, tapi kini bola itu jatuh di tanganmu. Tepat di telapak tanganmu. Di _goal line._

* * *

><p>"TOUCHDOOOWN!"<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

—First Touchdown © karin-mikkadhira : HONTOU NI OWARI—

.

**A/N: **Happy 2nd Anniversary for me! Dua tahun berkarya di FFn, aku berterimakasih pada semuanya yang terus mendukungku Terima kasih banyak :')

Fic ini gaje dan selesai dalam waktu sejam, tanpa dibaca ulang. Saya kepengen banget ikut Awards, jadinya agak maksa. Telat ngga sih? Semoga engga. Maafkan buat **Carnadeite**-san, harusnya fic ini ada dua tokoh, Yukimitsu dan Juumonji, tapi Juumonji-nya saya batalkan karena keterbatasan waktu. Sungguh maafkan ;_; Maafkan atas segala kegajean ;_;

.

**| Review, Critics, or Concrit? |**


End file.
